Blooming Love
by MaVeSu93
Summary: I've always lived in the hospital and I've never had any frineds, except my nurse. What happens when one of the Jonas Brothers starts to visit me everyday? And why do I feel so weird when I'm with him, yet so comfortable? How long will this love last?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi, my name is Melanie Jones and I'm just your normal fifteen year-old girl. Well, not so normal. I live in the hospital because I'm obviously sick, but no one knows what I have except a weak body. I've been hospitalized for 8 years straight, not being able to go outside. My parents stopped visiting 3 years ago, now I only see them once a month. And I don't talk to any one because I'm the oldest one here and I have no one to talk to except my nurse, Sarah, she's my only friend. **

**Since I'm stuck in this hospital all I do is read, write stories, draw, and play a little guitar, but I still get bored not being able to leave my room, let alone my bed. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when Sarah gives me the news that the world famous Jonas Brothers were coming to give us a concert, just for us. Sarah was very excited, she's a fan, but I'm not, so I wasn't so thrilled.**

"**Aren't you excited?" Asked Sarah, as she walked into my room with a large smile on her face. I always envied her, she was always happy and in a good mood, not to mention that she's beautiful too. Long black hair and sparkling green eyes, she was fairly tall, I wanted to be like her. I wasn't so beautiful, I was tall but I had short messy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and I wasn't always happy. I would always feel that I was alone, but Sarah was always there to make things better.**

"**Not really." I said, passing to the next page of the book I was reading.**

"**Come on, Mel! It's the Jonas Brothers, you have to admit they're cute, especially Kevin, he makes my heart melt." I completely ignored, still reading. "You are going to their concert, right?"**

"**No."**

"**You are. You should at least leave your room once in a while. It'll be fun."**

"**Fine, fine. If it will get you to shut up, then I'll go." I finally said and got back to my book.**

"**Yey!" She said and got back to work. **

**As night fell I stared out the window to finish watching the sunset. I've always wanted to go out and see the sunset from beginning to end, but I knew that was never going to happen. The next day everyone was excited about the concert today, especially all the nurses, I found it funny how they would put on their make-up and did their hair as they worked. I looked at the clocked and then up at the ceiling. The concert was at noon, I still had 10 more minutes of peace. A while later Sarah came with my wheel chair and she helped me get on, and I secretly brought my book with me. She parked right on front of the little stage to make sure I would enjoy myself. The time came and they came out, the Jonas Brothers. I had to admit they were cute, but they still didn't grab my attention, but once in a while I would glance up at them and noticed that one of them was interested in me. I completely ignored him and tried to keep reading my book. After their little concert I quickly rolled myself out of there, but Sarah stopped me.**

"**Sarah, what are you doing?" I asked.**

"**I'm taking you over to meet them."**

"**Absolutely not! I object!" She ignored my and rolled me over to where they were signing autographs and giving away free hugs. **

"**Hi, my name's Sarah." She said shaking hands with all of them. "And this is Mel"**

"**It's Melanie, not Mel." I corrected. One of them took out his hand to shake, but I ignored it and got back to my book.**

"**Melanie! That's rude. I'm sorry." She said only looking at Kevin.**

"**Don't worry about it, they can't all be fans." Said Joe, the lead singer and the middle one.**

"**Thank you for understanding and making it clear. I'm going back to my room." I said as I tried to push the wheel chair but it wouldn't move.**

"**You're not rolling anywhere young lady." Said Sarah.**

"**Then I'll walk." She put on a surprised look on her face. I got up slowly and I began to take my first step. When I was about to move to my second step I suddenly felt unbalanced and fell to the ground, but before that could happen one of the had grabbed me. It was the youngest one, Nick.**

"**You ok?" He asked, still holding me around my waist, it made me feel very uncomfortable.**

"**Yeah… Put me down." I ordered and he placed me back on my wheel chair. I didn't know why but my face felt extremely hot. I haven't had that feeling in a long time. It took me five seconds to come back from my train of thoughts and then roll back to my room without saying another word.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Said Joe.**

"**Well, you see… Melanie's been here longer than anyone, she just turned fifteen." Said Sarah.**

"**How long?" Asked Kevin.**

"**Eight years. She's the oldest and there's no one her age to talk to, she's not the happiest person either since her parents stopped visiting, she never leaves her room and I'm her only friend." Explained Sarah.**

"**What does she have?" Asked Nick.**

"**We don't know. She's just very weak, she can barely stand. You saw how she quickly fell." Sarah frowned and then her face lit up, she had an idea. "I have a question for you guys."**

"**What is it?" Asked Kevin.**

"**Are you guys busy for the next week?" She asked curiously.**

"**Not really. We decided to take this week off and take it slow." Said Kevin.**

"**Well, can I ask a favor from you guys?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Is it ok if just one of you can come here every day for the next week and try to befriend Mel? It would really mean a lot to me, she just…always looks so lonely, not being able to express her feelings to anyone." Said Sarah, sadly, looking down.**

**The three brothers stared at each other trying to find the right words to say. They all stayed silent for a while and then Joe spoke.**

"**That's quite a big favor, but we'll se what we can do"**

"**Really?!" Said Sarah in relief and she hugged each one of them. "Thank you so much!"**

**The next morning Sarah came into my room with a very large smile on her face. She also brought a bag, a large bag.**

"**What's all this?" I asked, putting my book down.**

"**This is to dress you up, you're expecting a visitor."**

"**I'm expecting no one." I assured her, getting back to my book.**

"**You are. Now let's go make you pretty. I'll help you take a bath." She said walking over to my bed and taking my book away.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Come." She ordered as if I was her dog. **

**I gave in and she gave me a bath, did my hair, and dressed me up. I've never felt more embarrassed and ridiculous in my entire life, since I've always worn pajamas. **

"**You look adorable and cute! Any guys would fall for you." **

"**Right…" I slowly sat down in the chair with Sarah's help, and once I was seated she left for the door. "Where are you going?"**

"**To look for your visitor, he should be here by now."**

"**What a minute. **_**He**_**?!!" She gave me a smile and then left. I sighed and was able to reach my book and start reading.**

"**Hi, Nick!" Sarah said and they shook hands. He gave her a smile. "I'm so happy that you agreed. You just have to do this for one week and if there's no improvement then you can go." She explained.**

"**Right. Where's her room?" He asked and Sarah showed him the way. I was reading peacefully when I herd a knock on the door. I lifted my head to see Nick Jonas standing at the door. I ignored him and got back my book. I noticed that he hadn't moved and I lifted my head again.**

"**You can come in." I finally said. He walked in and sat on the spare chair next to me. "I don't know what you're doing here or what you want, just leave me alone." I said and got back to my book. "**_**Maybe I should be nicer; he did come through the trouble of coming here just for me so…**_**" "So…which one are you?" I asked.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You're a Jonas Brother, right?" He nodded.**

"**Which one are you? Sensitive, romantic, funny? Which?"**

"**Oh, sorry. I'm Nick, the sensitive one. Kevin is the oldest and the romantic one. Joe, he's the second oldest, he's the funny one.**

"**Oh, well…Nice to meet you, I guess…"**

"**Same here…Uh…"**

"**I'm Melanie Jones."**

"**Will you accept shaking my hand this time?" He asked taking his hand out. I didn't say anything and shook his hand; a smile came across his face.**

"**So, what are you reading? You seem really interested in that book."**

"**It's about vampires and werewolves; I love those kinds of stories." I said with a smile, holding up the book.**

"**I like your smile." He said and suddenly stopped smiling as a blush ran across my face. "Sorry, I thought out loud." He scanned the room and saw my mountain of books, my walls covered with my drawings and poems, and my guitar.**

"**You play guitar?" I nodded as I kept on reading. "Cool. Do you write songs?"**

"**Sort of… I write poems and stories."**

"**Oh, well a poem can become a song." He said.**

"**Good to know…"I said and got back to my book.**

"**Can I read your poems?"**

"**They're kinda personal, but it's ok." I got up slowly, but he grabbed my wrist. "What?"**

"**I'll get them, where are they?"**

"**Don't worry about it, I need the exercise." **

**I started to walk and noticed tat he got up with me, still holding my wrist, making sure I wouldn't fall. I got my notebook with my poems and headed back to the chair with Nick still by my side. I suddenly lost all my energy and collapsed. He quickly caught me and placed me on my bed, he was about to run and get a nurse, but I stopped him.**

"**Don't… It's ok…This happens a lot." I said hold on to his sleeve tightly.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked taking my hand in his. I nodded, trying to smile to prove that I was fine. "You are a very strong girl, you know. You're pretty too, I feel like I've met you before."**

"**I… I don't think that's possible. I've been sick and weak all my life; I've never had any close friends." Those were my last words before I fell asleep. **

**That moment changed everything. I realized that in just 15 minutes I had fallen in love. But no matter how close we would be we'd still be far apart from each other…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was in my bed with an oxygen mask on. I didn't remember anything that had happened the other day, all I could remember was seeing Nick's face and that's all. It was early and quiet; I stared out the window to see the clear blue sky and the bright sun shining down. How I wished I could go out and breathe in the fresh air. I decided to take this opportunity do go out. I was able to get on my wheel chair and leave my room without Sarah knowing. I rolled down the hallway when someone got a hold of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a very familiar voice. I turned my head to see Sarah staring down at me. I smiled weakly at trying to think of an excuse.

"It's not what you think, Sarah! I was…I was going to… to the bathroom…"

"Mel, you know you're not allowed to go outside." She said rolling me back to my room.

"It's Melanie! And why can't I go outside?"

"Because the doctor said so and what the doctor says goes. You shouldn't do what you want just because you feel better."

"That sucks. I'll never leave this hospital; you might as well just kill me now." I said crossing my arms around me chest.

"Don't talk like that. Now get dressed, Nick should be arriving soon."

"Again? Why? He can leave me alone for all I care, everyone does…"

"Don't be like that. Maybe he likes you, you both make a cute couple. Besides you were whispering his name when I came to check on you last night." She grinned at me.

"I was not! It was another Nick!... My hamster!" Sarah could tell I was lying; I've never been really good at it.

"If you want, I'll let you go outside tomorrow, but you have to do something for me." Said Sarah smiling down at me.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll spend time with Nick 'till the end of the week and try to be friends. Do that and you'll get all the freedom you want."

"I would rather rot. Besides what interest would he have in me? I'm not pretty or talented; he's way too good for me, anyway."

"Say what you will, but I think he likes you."

I was alone in my room. I looked at the clothes that Sarah had laid on the bed for me. I got dressed and laid down on my bed with my guitar and began playing it.

I then herd a knock on the door and said, "Come in" The door opened and I saw Nick holding a red rose in his hand.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Hi…" He sat down next to me and handed me the rose. "It's for me?" He nodded and I took the rose and held it to my face, smelling it. "It's beautiful. No one's ever brought me roses before…"

"There's a first time for everything I guess…" There was a long pause and he spoke again. "I herd you playing the guitar before I came in, you're pretty good."

"I'm not that good…" I said, blushing and took out my book.

"Why do you ignore me so much?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I just kept reading. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know about what. I've never had a conversation with a boy before.

"You're face is all red, are you ok?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you." I gulped and my face felt extremely hot. "Apart from the doctors I've never talked with a boy before…"

A blush ran across his face and mine too. Then we both stayed silent.

"I just noticed that you're window is on the west side of the room." He said, staring out the window.

"What of it?"

"Well, you must get a very good view of the sunset from here, it must be beautiful."

"It is."

"Sarah told me to talk about things we have in common so… I don't want to lie to you or anything like that."

"It's ok. Beside you've given me something I've always wanted." He stared at me confused.

"Company." I smiled at him and then he smiled as well. "Will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What do you need? Ill do anything you want." He said

"Will you jump off a cliff?" I asked him.

"Except that." I giggled and told him what he had to do. I had told Nick to get a book from the library that I've always wanted to read. "I'm back." He said closing the door behind him.

"You're slow." I said. "Did you find the book?"

"Yeah…" He took the book out of the bag and handed it to me. I stared at the book and frowned. "What is it?"

"This isn't the book that I wanted."

"What?!" Nick took the book from my hands a stared at it.

"You idiot. Can't you do such a simple errand?" He frowned and stared at the book. "Go back." I ordered.

"What? Well…It's really cold outside today…"

"So? What of it? You said you'd do whatever I asked."

"Got it. I'm going." He said and began to walk out the door.

"The library will close if you don't hurry up." I said.

He looked at me over his shoulder and said, "I'll hurry." He then took off.

"_Am I being too harsh?_" I asked myself. The sun began to set and Nick still wasn't back. I got really worried. Night fell and he finally came in.

"I got the book. This time I'm sure I brought the right one." He said. He didn't have the time to set the book down when I was out of my bed wrapping my arms around him. "Melanie, what's wrong?"

"You idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" That's all I could say as I started to cry. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry." He said, but he still wasn't embracing me in his arms, which is what I wanted.

"Never! Never leave me alone again. Don't leave me…Please…"

I continued to cry and sob, I couldn't help myself. I never felt more alone. I thought he's left me because I was being to mean, but he didn't. Finally, he wrapped big strong arms around me.

"I won't ever leave you again, I promise." He said. I lost my energy and lost my balance, but he caught me again.

"I'm surprised that you're always around to catch me."

"I always will be." He said.

"You act so calm around me. Why is that? Don't I make you nervous at all…Like you do me?"

"I don't know myself. But I do get nervous; you can't even imagine how fast my heart is beating being this close to you." He smiled down at and I smiled as well, and I closed my eyes.

The next morning I was so happy and I couldn't explain why. I took a bath, got dressed and had breakfast. All I wanted was to see Nick's face. I wanted to get to know him more, I wanted to become his close friend and…maybe something even more. When he got here all I could do was smile.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He said. "I didn't mean to be too long, I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes ma'am!" He said.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask about what?" He walked up closer to me and sat down beside me.

"My condition."

"Well is it bad? Sarah told me you've been here for eight years. Is it serious?"

"No one knows what I have. I'm probably going to die…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm probably going to die…" Nick said nothing. "My grandmother had the same condition as me and she died really young, I wasn't born yet…" I sighed. "I have to be prepared what's coming."

"Prepared?"

"Yes. I need to be careful and I need to enjoy myself as much as possible, before my time comes…"

"But there has to be something they can do." He said.

I completely ignored him and said, "When I was little and before I knew I was sick, my mom and dad took me a meadow and watch the sunset together; from when it started to when it ended."

"Is that why you have the window facing west, to look at the sunset?" I nodded as I rested my head on my pillow.

"I want to go there again and see the sunset and breathe in the fresh air." Nick then came closer to me and took both my hands in his and smiled.

"Let's go." He said looking out the window. "Your parents took you there like 10 years ago, right?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"This time, I'm taking you." He stood up and held out his hand.

"You're not serious, are you?" His face was really serious, he meant it. "I'll go, but I'm not allowed outside."

"It doesn't matter."

"But Sarah has my wheel chair."

He leaned closer to me and I felt his arms under my body and the next thing I know is that I'm up in the air close to his body, with his arms holding me tightly. I looked up and him and he looked down at me, and smiled.

"Then I'll just have to carry you."

We were able to sneak out without being seen and made it out of the hospital. He carried me all the way, I felt so bad. But he didn't seem to mind, he seemed happy. I fell asleep in his arms, I didn't know how much time passed, but when I woke up I was in a meadow. The sky was still clear, but I could tell it was going to set soon, so I was very excited. He placed me down, gently, but he held my hand tightly. I let go of his hand and started to walk forward feeling the air in my face and my hair.

"Is this any way you thought it would be?" He asked standing next to me.

"No. This is so much better."

The sun started to set and I started to cry. This is the moment I've always dreamed of, and to share it with someone as special as Nick it made me feel even better.

"It's so beautiful. I'm so glad you brought me, Nick. Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at me.

"Nick, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind…" We were silent for a moment. "I'm ready now." He turned his head to look at me. "I'm ready to leave this world."

I turned to look at him and his eyes were wide with shock of what I just said. He took a step closer to me. He tired to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. I began to cry and quickly hugged him, and he hugged me back. After a while I calmed down and we both sat down, taking in the view.

"Nick, why are you doing all this for me?" I asked. I was very curious.

"My dad and my brothers told me to take good care of girls. They've had more experience, so I should take their advice."

"That's nice. I don't have any siblings." I confessed. "So that's why you brought me here, to talk about our personal life. Now that I think about it, we're really opposite. You have parents that love you, you have siblings that care for you, I bet you have lots of friends. We have nothing in common, why should we be friends?"

"No." He said, standing up. "That has nothing to do with it! I…" He didn't say anything. I stood up and looked at him.

"Then what is it?" I asked. "Tell me!" I ordered, but then I felt dizzy. I once again fell, but he caught me.

"Melanie! Melanie! Are you ok?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked as tears came out my eyes. "I haven't been fair to you, but you still do this for me? Why?!" I couldn't sop myself from talking, but he still didn't answer any of my questions.

"I love you, Nick. I love you… Please, don't leave me…"

Those were my last words when I fainted in his arms. The next morning I woke up in my bed, obviously. I looked around and there was no one here. But then, the door swung open and Sarah came in with an angry face followed by Nick.

"You idiot! I told you that you couldn't go outside! Why did you disobey me?!" Yelled Sarah.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my hands.

"Don't blame her, Sarah. It was my fault, I forced her to go." Said Nick.

"That doesn't matter anymore. All you can do is rest, you have a high fever. The medicine I just gave you will make you dizzy, so don't try to move so much." She said and left.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Nick, sitting next to me.

"Not so well. I'm sorry you had to go through all this. You don't have to do this." I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"My dad used to tell me 'to give it your all when you find someone to love. To never surrender. If you do, you'll only end up regretting it. The biggest fools are those who give up without trying." He gave me a weak smile. I smiled back, but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Will you play a song for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything's fine." He smiled and grabbed a hold of my guitar.

He got into position and began to play.

_Worlds are spinning round_

_Theirs no time for slowing down _

_So won't you take a breath,_

_Just take a breath_

_People change, promises are broken_

_Clouds can move_

_And skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breath._

"That was really good." I said.

"Thanks. I sort of just made it up." He confessed. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why is it that you don't want me to leave you? Why do you want me to stay by your side so badly?" I couldn't answer those questions, I didn't know why, though.

"I just… I guess I'm just afraid that I'll be left alone again. It's a painful experience and I don't want it to happen again." I said.

"You don't have to worry." He said, pulling me into a hug. "I won't leave you alone. Wherever I got I'll take you with me, it's a promise." He said.

"Do you pinky swear?" I asked pulling him away and held out my pinky.

"Pinky swear." He said wrapping his pinky around mine.

"You know… you never did tell me why you took me to see the sunset…"

"Well…I…"He blushed and stared down at the floor.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm glad you took me. I don't care why." I said.

"That's all?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Can't you remember a single thing?" I just stared at him with confusion; I had no idea of what he was talking about. "Well, you passed out in the meadow. But before that you… you said something."

"Did I say something to you?" I asked with curiosity. "What?"

"You did."

"What did I say to you?" He stayed silent and I got mad. "If you're not going to tell to me don't bring the subject up."

"Right, sorry." He looked up at me and saw my mad expression. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" He asked.

"You don't have to pamper me, you know."

"I thought that's what you wanted, for me to do anything you asked."

"I haven't asked for anything, beside I don't know how much longer I have left. It's harder for a kid my age to survive these kinds of illnesses. I'm telling you now, nothing good will come from being with me."

"I don't care about that." He said, without giving it a second thought.

"The doctors told me that my condition has to do with my heart. I didn't understand very well, but they also said that I can get surgery."

"That's great." He said happily.

"But… There is a 50 chance I'll survive and a 50 I won't. That's what I scared about."

"I herd from Sarah that the surgery is really dangerous." He said.

"Yeah… I'm recommending the surgery. If I don't, my life will just keep getting shorter and shorter. But I'm ready." I said and looked at him. "Thanks to you." He blushed and then nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nick and I talked or a while about some stuff, our interest.

"Nick, can you get me glass of water?" I asked.

"Sure." He stood up and left the room.

I looked around to find that he accidentally left his cell phone. I grabbed it started to look through his stuff. He back in with my glass of water and noticed I had his cell phone in my hand.

"What are you doing with my cell phone?" He asked, placing the glass of water on my desk.

"Nick? Who's this girl?" I asked showing him the picture of him and Miley Cirus together.

"She's… She's my… friend…"

"And friends hug each other that close and have lots of pictures of each other?" I asked and a blush ran across his face. I handed the cell phone back to him and smiled. "You're a very interesting person."

"Uh…"

"Come with me." I said standing up. I took his hand and I walked him outside my room and closed the door in his face.

"Melanie!" He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Melanie, please let me in. You'll understand if I explain…" He opened the door and the moment he stepped in I threw a pillow and him. "Ouch." He said.

I walked up to him and said, "Go away!" And pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

"Come on, Melanie! Let me in, I'm sorry." He said. I opened the door to look at him.

"Are you really sorry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Really truly sorry?"

"Yes, yes. Very sorry!" He said quickly. "Will you accept my apology?"

"No!" I yelled slamming the door in his face again.

"Come on! I'll do whatever you want. I'll get you books, any books you want!" He said. "I'm begging you, please forgive me!"

I opened the door again; I was really mad now and said, "NO!", and slammed the door in his face, again.

He didn't bother me anymore, but I wouldn't dare open the door to see if he was still there. I forgot about it and decided to keep on reading. It was late and visiting hours ere over so I decided to go out. I opened the door to take a peek outside to make sure the coast was clear, it was. I rolled myself out of my room, but was stopped by Sarah.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I was going to get some sun." I said.

"It's night time, you dummy. Get back inside and let me get you your medicine."

I did as she said and lay down on my bed. She got back and as she placed my medicine on my desk she said, "It seems you do not like Nick very much."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He was talking to me about it when you locked him out. He told me you were really mad, but he doesn't know why. Do you mind telling me?"

"No! Besides, how do I know you won't say anything?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Even if you say that I'm still not telling you."

"Fine, fine." She said and left as she turned out the lights.

The next day Nick arrived early to see if I would let him in today, but I didn't want to. Nick was sitting on a chair next to my room, just waiting when Sarah passed.

"Hi, Nick."

"Oh, hey, Sarah."

"She's still mad a t you, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty nasty when she gets angry."

"Sarah, how long have you known Melanie?" He asked.

"A long time, like six years. I've always been the nurse in charge of her."

"What does the doctor say, about her heart?"

"Who told you about her condition?" Sarah asked.

"Melanie did, why?"

"It's rare for her to talk. I can't recall a single time she told someone about her illness. She's never had any friends until now; she never tried to make any. She's a weird girl, but in a good way. Its relief she has someone like you who she can talk to. So please, don't give up." She then walked away.

"_Why did she get so mad at me all of a sudden? Was it my picture with Miley, is she jealous?_" He asked himself.

"You what?!" I said loudly and angrily as Sarah gave me my medicine. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because the poor boy is always waiting for you to open the door. Besides I want things to go back to the way they were. You have to work things out between yourselves." She said. "He's gonna do whatever it takes to apologize. He just wants to be your friend." She added and left.

I waited and waited but he still hadn't come. I decided to go outside and check. I opened the door and saw him standing in front of my room staring down at his cell phone. He then pulled his head up, but didn't say anything. I took his cell phone from him.

"Hey!" He said

He was about to take his cell phone back until he saw the look on my face. He backed away and I continued to scan through all his pictures. Miley, Miley, and more Miley. I looked up at him, fighting the tears that wanted to come out.

I threw his cell phone at him a yelled, "You idiot!" and closed the door, locking it.

"Wait, Melanie!" He said, but he was already too late. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

"You're wasting time, you know?" Said Sarah at the door. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know." I answered. "Just leave me alone…"

She didn't say another word and left. I stared at the four windows surrounding me and went to sleep. Nick was still outside my door waiting for me to open it. He'd been there for hours; I started to feel bad… I decided it was time to apologize. I went out and looked around for Nick, but he wasn't there. I went to look for him. I finally found him; he was outside in the garden staring at the flowers. I opened the door and rolled outside.

"_Melanie, I want to see you…_" He thought, staring at the beautiful colored flowers. He her something behind him and turned around to see me. "Melanie?!"

"Hey, um…It sure is nice out." I said.

"Yeah…sure is."

"It's warm" I added.

"Yeah…"

"The breeze fells nice." He didn't say anything, he just nodded. I rolled myself next to him and stared at the flowers.

"Nick, I hate you." He then looked at me, surprised. "You're stupid, annoying and perverted. I hate you."

"Sorry…" Was all he could say.

"You can't fix this with an apology, you know.

"I know, but…I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again."

"Of course you won't!" I said.

"No, of course I won't…"

"Nick, I hate you…" I repeated again. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. "What is it?"

"It's nothing…" He said staring back at the flowers.

"Your mind is in the gutters."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it is!"

"Hey, Melanie…why did you think you wanted to forgive me?"

"Sarah told me… She told me to forgive you. She's always looked after me even when I was in another hospital with my boyfriend. When he transferred here I came here too."

"You mean you followed him here?"

"That's right. But he recovered quickly and was able to leave the hospital, but I had to stay. He would come and visit me everyday, but I told him it's be easier if we just stayed friends. He hasn't visited me since, but I've also moved on. If I talk to anyone it's to Sarah."

"So you're talking to me because Sarah told you to?"

"That's right. If she didn't, I wouldn't have ever, ever forgiven you."

"So that's it? You just take orders from someone else?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Just because you're sick and weak doesn't mean you can have people treat you like a toy! You should learn to stand up for yourself, you can't always be protected!"

Those words hit me hard and I began to cry, and said, "Are those words coming from the one who wanted to protect me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Just because you're sick and weak doesn't mean you can have people treat you like a toy! You should learn to stand up for yourself, you can't always be protected!" _

_Those words hit me hard and I began to cry, and said, "Are those words coming from the one who wanted to protect me?"_

He said nothing, but when he was about to my hand had already met his face. I then turned around and headed back to my room, the tears still spilling out. I locked myself in my room and I lay down on the bed, still crying. When I had clamed down Sarah came in with my medicine.

"What happened?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing."

She didn't ask anything more and left. I decided to take a bath and when I came out of the bathroom there was something on my bed. It was a bouquet or roses, chocolates, and a card, it was all from Nick. I opened it a read the words carefully.

_Hello beautiful  
how's it going?  
I hear it's difficult what you're undergoing  
I've been missing you  
its true..._

Hello beautiful  
it's been a long time  
since I've seen your smile  
when I committed that crime  
I've been missing you  
it's true  


_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could go across the world,  
See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

I began to cry and then noticed there was something else written at the bottom of the page.

It read:

_Melanie, someday, after your surgery's over and you're better, let's go somewhere far away. I'll take you anywhere you want to see the sunset, just the two of us._

I smiled and then looked up to see Nick standing on the door. He didn't come in, so I walked slowly up to him.

"Nick? Why did you do this?"

"Because I couldn't stand seeing you in so much sorrow." He said and then looked away from me. "Sorry, Melanie. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's ok, I was lying too. Even if Sarah didn't want me to talk to you, I would've. I still wanted to be your friend."

"That's a relief. I thought you never going to talk to me again." I began to laugh and then he joined in.

"Come in." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

I sat on my bed and he came and sat down next to me. I then took a deep breath, got myself closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

"You're still not forgiven."

"What?! Why?!"

"If you want to be forgiven that badly there's only one thing you can do." I said.

Nick was now outside my room playing with his cell phone when Sarah passed by.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Deleting some pictures."

"Why?"

"Melanie told me to. She'll forgive me if I delete all the ones I have with Miley."

"That's just like her. She never let's me off the hook that easy, either. I wonder what you did… Anyway, she's calling for you."

"Me? Ok." He said, as he got up and walked to my room. He came to my room and knocked on the door. I allowed him in and we sat down to talk.

"Nick, in the letter you gave me, when you wrote that you'd take me anywhere I want, did you mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. We can go to the ocean in the summer."

"The ocean?"

"Yeah, you've never seen it?" He asked, surprised.

"I've seen pictures, but no, not in person."

"Then I'll take you there. Everyone always has fun in the beach." He informed me.

"I want to go. Take me there!" I said happily.

"Sure."

"I remember Sam promised me the same thing, years ago."

"Is Sam your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, we're just friends now… I got really lonely when he left, but now I have you!" I said, smiling at him.

Later that day while I was walking around I saw something extremely unexpected. 'Speak of the Devil and he appears.' Sam was there talking to Sarah! I made sure they couldn't see me and I went back to my room. A few minutes later there was knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and it was Sam. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Surprise!" He said.

"Sam!" I said, trying to act surprised.

"You weren't expecting me, were you?"

"Not at all…"

"Sarah told me you've made a friend, I'm proud of you. Who is it?" He asked.

"Nick, his name is Nick.

"So it's guy, huh?" I didn't say anything.

"I've really missed you, Mel. I'm sorry I haven't come in a while, I've been very, very busy."

"With what?" I asked.

"School, soccer, band practice, all those stuff."

"Waow…"

"Where's this Nick guy? I want to meet him." He said.

"He should be here in a few minutes. He said he was going to get something to eat."

As we waited Sam and I caught up with each other, it was nice to see him again. Then, Nick came in.

"Hi, Nick." I said. "This is Sam, Sam this is Nick."

Both boys shook hands and glared at each other. The rest of the day was pretty good. We talked about everything and had a few laughs as well. I was glad that they were getting along, or so I thought.

"Yo, Nick? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." Said Nick and they both walked out to the garden, but fistr they made sure there was no one there. "What's up?"

"I bet its fun." Said Sam.

"What?"

"The look on your faces, you seem like you have so much fun you can't help it. Melanie is a hottie after all." Nick growled at his comment, but said nothing. "It must be fun to spend so much time with a cute girl. You must feel on top of the world. I should know, I was in the same position."

"Getting jealous, are you?" Said Nick, angrily

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I think I do. You obviously don't like me because I'm always with her." Sam ten punched Nick in the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You really have no idea!"

"I'm telling you I do!" Sam punched him again in his face, this time causing his nose to bleed.

"You piece of shit! How can you be so optimistic?! Nothing will turn out the way you want it to! Friendship won't cure her illness or laughing! Hope is nothing but sentimental bullshit!" Yelled Sam. "She's gonna die and you can't change that." He added and walked back inside.

Nick just sat down and tried to fin his place. All he wanted was to make me happy, he was trying his hardest. Nick didn't came back to my room; I was reading when Sam came back in.

"There you are, where's Nick?" I asked.

"He said he had to leave, family emergency." Lied Sam.

"Oh, ok. Are you staying or do you have to leave too?"

"I better leave; mom doesn't know I'm here. I'll stop by tomorrow." He said and walked towards the door. "Later, Mel."

"Yeah…"

**This is a song by the Jonas Brother named **_**Hello Beautiful**_**; I just changed the words to fit the story. Please Review!!!!**


End file.
